


Bond

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: My rewrite of the end of 2x15.  Tim takes a break from Rachel wanting to figure out exactly what this bond was that he has with Lucy
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Rachel Hall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Let me state that I do like the character of Rachel. I just think the Rookie writers missed a golden opportunity with this past week's episode. So this is my fix. 

Title: Bond  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Tim Bradford had been doing a lot of thinking since he'd had that talk with Rachel's father. He enjoyed being with Rachel but he needed some time. He'd been through hell with Isabel. While the situation with Rachel wasn't a guarantee that she had the disease, but it'd always be hanging over them. Plus Tim had to acknowledge his ever evolving feelings for his rookie. Ever since the kidnapping things had changed. He needed to see if there was a chance of a future there. Rachel had a right to know that too.

“I think we need to take a break from each other.”Tim began softly.

“Because I didn't tell you?”Rachel asked tearfully.

“No.”Tim assured her. “I do care about you, Rachel I always will. I just have some things I need to figure out.”

“Lucy.”Rachel surmised with a sad nod. “At the hospital I knew.....I could see it. You love her.”

Those three words floored Tim and he almost took a step back.

“I don't know if I do.”Tim admitted. “She's important to me.”

“I guess I'll see you around.”Rachel replied softly as she placed a gentle hand on Tim's left arm as she passed.

“Yeah.”Tim agreed as he leaned back against the glass wall.

Clearly not his proudest moment. Then sometimes you had to do the hard things in life to reach the good.  
******

Angela wasn't surprised to find Tim on the other side of her front door when she answered the knock. Angela had been worried about Tim since Lucy's kidnapping. The look on her friend's face now told Angela he hadn't had a good day.

“That bad?”Angela asked as she stepped aside.

“Rachel's Dad was in town.”Tim replied wearily as Angela shut the door. 

“That was today?”Angela inquired with a shake of her head.”Sorry was wrapped up in testifying at the parole hearing.”

“How'd that go?”Tim asked.

“Parole denied.”Angela explained as she went to the fridge. “Beer?”

“Yes.”Tim replied. “Wes home?”

“Had dinner with his Mom since I didn't know when we'd be back.”Angela said as she took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and shut the door. “Let's sit outside.”

They moved out to the small cement patio where Angela had put a glass topped table and four black wicker chairs. Angela handed Tim the bottle opener and he opened his beer and then hers. She nodded her thanks as they sat down.

“Sorry for just showing up.”Tim apologized quietly. “Wasn't sure where else to go.”

“You can always come here; you know that.”Angela soothed. “What happened with Rachel?”  
*****

Tim took a long swig of beer before answering. He was still trying to get his thoughts together of which woman he wanted in his life. Or if he even stood a chance with Lucy Chen.

“Her father revealed to me that their family has a hereditary medical issue. He had assumed Rachel had told me.”Tim began softly. “She hadn't.”

“Did she say why she didn't tell you?”Angela prompted.

“That she wanted to live her life without people's pity. She wanted control of her own life that's why she didn't have the genetic testing.”Tim explained as he drank more of the beer.

“I get that.”Angela commented quietly. “Some times you just want to live your life the best you can.”

“Rachel told me the details and she gave me a chance to walk away from our relationship.”Tim continued leaning back in the chair. 

“And?”Angela prompted gently.

“We're taking a break from each other.”Tim said with a sigh as he met Angela's gaze. “It wasn't just because of her situation.”

“Chen.”Angela surmised.

“Rachel said I was in love with Lucy.”Tim said as he turned and placed his half empty beer bottle on the table. “I told her I wasn't sure.”

“Take the career suicide off the table for a moment.”Angela began carefully. “You were really wrecked when we started looking for Lucy. Are you sure what you're feeling towards her isn't a brotherly responsibility?”

Tim couldn't disagree with that logic. It was a reasonable question. One he'd asked himself.

“I feel responsibility to her, but the other part of it is anything but brotherly.”Tim confessed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Angela sighed and took a sip of beer before leaning forward.

“Lucy cares about you; I've seen that.”Angela reasoned. “But is it more than a professional partner? More than a friendship? You two have been through a lot.”

“This may sound corny,”Tim stated as he met Angela's gaze. “There's a bond between Lucy and I. It's like nothing I've ever experienced and I can tell she feels it too. That's why I took a step back from Rachel. I need to see if there's more to that bond; if we could build a future on that.”

“This is crazy.”Angela muttered.

“I know.”Tim agreed with a rueful smile. “But we both know life is too short.”

******  
Angela sighed and sat back. She studied Tim she could see the pain and anguish that he tried to keep hidden. Tim hadn't told her everything that happened with his failed marriage to Isabel. One thing she had known was how much the breakup and her addiction had hurt Tim. Angela didn't want him hurt again. 

“You deserve to be happy,”Angela commented quietly. “Just tread carefully. Lucy has been through a trauma. She's a strong person but she's still recovering.”

*********  
Tim nodded and finished his beer. He set it on the table and stood. As he fished out his truck keys he flashed Angela a brief smile.

“Thanks for the beer and for listening.”Tim said as he placed a hand on Angela's right shoulder as he passed. “Sit and enjoy yours; I'll show myself out.”

As Tim stepped out into the warm California night he felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders. Angela was right the path ahead wouldn't be easy but it had to be done. Tim couldn't live with himself if he went on with a life with Rachel without sorting out where he and Lucy stood. It wasn't fair to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bond  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The next day passed and was a busy shift. Tim didn't have a chance to think of his romantic future or talk to Lucy. They were both exhausted by the end of shift that starting that conversation just didn't seem the right moment. They said goodnight and left the station.  
On the following shift life seemed to hand an opportunity at least for them to talk. Grey called half way through pulling them onto a stake out detail that Armstrong needed help with. It was a chop shop near LAX. They stopped for dinner before meeting up with the detective. Lucy hadn't been overly enthusiastic about the stake out. Tim knew her well enough to notice the weariness. Makeup couldn't quite hide the dark circles under her eyes. He hoped the nightmares hadn't resurfaced.

After a briefing with Armstrong and the other officers involved Tim moved their shop into position. They were under a cluster of palm trees a block down from the garage in question. The trees bowed out enough onto the street to give perfect cover. Half an hour in rain drops began to hit the windshield. Tim sighed; it was going to be a long night.

*******  
The rain was soothing to Lucy always had been since she was little. She needed that calm. It'd been a rough week for her sleep wise. The nightmares had come back. Not so much of Caleb this time but of the dark. Of her being suffocated by the solid blackness. Lucy shivered at the memory and looked through her night vision binoculars. Armstrong had give each team a pair.  
“Cold?”Tim asked.

Lucy watched her partner reach for the heat controls on the dash and hid a brief smile. He really was a big softie underneath the gruff bad ass. Tim had been attune to Lucy before the kidnapping but since then it seemed like that connection had strengthened. Lucy was grateful for it.

“No, you?”Lucy replied quietly.

“No, but this rain is going to make for a long night.”Tim said reaching for his bottled water.

“Think it'll keep the car thieves away from their hideout?”Lucy asked as she handed him the binoculars and settled back.

“Probably not.”Tim mused. “Armstrong thinks they have a deadline for a sale.”

They lapsed into companionable silence broken only with the chatter of the police radio. Lucy stared into the rain trying to focus on that. Counting rain drops to keep her mind active and distracted. It worked for the next hour until the rain intensified into a full fledged storm. Wind rattled the shop and lighting flashed. Counting raindrops no longer worked. Lucy busied herself with her small notepad trying to appear like she was going over her notes. Then the thunder crashed making Lucy jump.

“Only thunder, boot.”Tim said gently.

“I know.”Lucy replied trying not to snap.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Lucy tried concentrate on what her therapist had told her to do when the panic attacks hit. She wasn't quite sure that was what this was. All her attempts to keep it from overcoming her were failing. Another crack of thunder and farther up the tell tale sound of a transformer exploding. Lucy gripped the edge of her seat as the street lights went out up and down the street.

“Damn.”Tim swore. “Lighting must've knocked out the transformer. I'm going to....”

Lucy must've made some kind of sound. She didn't think she had but Tim turned. Lucy could feel him do so and heard the creek of the driver's seat as he moved.

“Boot?”Tim asked with concern.

Lucy really didn't know when that term had become almost an endearment than what it was meant to be. She latched onto his voice as she shrank back against the seat. Her mind going instantly back to that hole in the ground. The blackness was suffocating. It was all around her. Then and now. Lucy heard herself whimper as the wind whipped against the squad. God, she had to get control. She just didn't know how except to ride it out.  
******  
Tim snatched a flashlight from the glove compartment and turned it on. He kept the beam low as to not to blind or startle his rookie. Tim had been around enough military men and woman to know a PTSD episode when he heard it. The stormy night had nearly swallowed up the shop and it was no wonder Lucy was suffering from memories and emotions she couldn't control. Damn.

In the beam of the flashlight Lucy was huddled against the passenger door. Her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. The sight broke Tim's heart. He set the flashlight down and slowly inched closer to her.

“Lucy, you're okay.”Tim began softly. “You're in the shop the lights have been knocked out by the storm.”

Tim wasn't sure if his partner heard him. He gently reached and placed his right hand over hers that were still clamped around her knees. As if the storm had broke inside the shop Lucy began to cry. Not knowing if Lucy was completely aware of her surroundings Tim spoke once more.

“Boot.”Tim called. “You're safe.”  
****  
Lucy used Tim's familiar voice as a lifeline as her awareness slowly returned. It was then she realized she was crying. Was she ever going to heal from this?

“I'm sorry.”Lucy said with a sniffle. “I don't....”

“Boot.”Tim said again as he took her right hand in his. “It's alright.”

“The darkness.”Lucy explained quietly. “I was back in the ground with blackness all around.”

“Part of your mind trying to cope with what happened.”Tim continued softly as he tugged on her hand.

In the small awkward confines of the shop Lucy found herself in her T.O's embrace. Lucy let out a shuddering sigh and allowed herself to nestle against him drawing on his strength.

“I just want things to be normal again.”Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper.

“I know and it will be.”Tim promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bond  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy pulled away from Tim and found a Kleenex to dry her face and blow her nose. Tim had moved back but she could still feel him hovering and watching.

“Do you want me to take you back to the station?”Tim offered. “I'm sure Grey can pull someone else in.”

“No.”Lucy said her voice stronger than it had been. “I'm alright.”

“Lucy, it's okay to.....”Tim began.

“I don't want this to affect my evaluation.”Lucy countered her voice rising. “I'm staying.”

********  
Tim opened his mouth to protest but shut it just as quickly. He respected Lucy's judgement and she hadn't shown that many cracks since she'd been back to work. Being surrounded by sudden complete darkness would affect anyone who'd been through what she had. If she said she was fine; she was. That didn't mean he wouldn't stop being concerned. Wouldn't stop keeping an eye on her. 

“Alright.”Tim relented softly. 

“Thank you.”Lucy acknowledged quietly. “I know I have no control over what's on my eval but....”

“This won't.”Tim promised. “You're still healing from what happened. You've proven since you've been back that you still want to be a cop.”

“Tim....”Lucy started her voice cracking.

“You survived hell; Lucy.”Tim continued softly as he swallowed hard. “That showed more bravery and strength than most seasoned cops I know. I can name a handful of recruits I've trained that wouldn't have handled it a tenth as well as you have.”

“I don't feel like I'm handling it well.”Lucy admitted with a sniffle.

Tim reached over and found Lucy's left hand in the dark. He squeezed it briefly before letting go.

“You are; trust me.”Tim replied his voice hoarse with emotion.

Tim heard Lucy move and suddenly she had wrapped him in a hug. Tim tightened the embrace.

“I don't know what I'd do without you.”Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper.

“Goes both ways, boot.”Tim responded huskily.

Tim could still see himself kneeling in the dirt performing CPR on the woman now in his arms. That day Tim had prayed to whatever higher power that was listening that his efforts wouldn't be in vain. That he'd get Lucy's heart beating again; that she'd breathe again. He'd been so grateful when his rookie had woken. Not just because of the guilt he'd felt but because Lucy Chen had deserved another chance at life. After a long moment Lucy pulled away. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes until the radio crackled to life.

“Armstrong to all teams; get ready. Suspects sighted; be prepared to move.”

“This night may not be so long after all.”Tim said gratefully.

“They probably figure this is the best chance to move merchandise.”Lucy theorized. “Get the cars out while the streets are dark.”

“Exactly.”Tim agreed.

A few minutes later they were out in the rain moving towards the garage.

******  
Flooding the garage with the teams flashlights took the thieves and gang members by surprise. They scattered like rats. Armstrong and two other male officers too the group on the right while Tim and Lucy went after the ones heading t the left. Tim took the closest thief a Caucasian man with close cut blond hair and a mustache and several tattoos. The man put up a struggle but it was brief. Lucy approached the second nearest fleeing man.

Tim tensed as the young African-American man with a short beard drew a wicked looking knife. With practiced hands Tim cuffed his thief and set him on the ground ready to give aid to his partner. Lucy disarmed the knife easily and subdued the fleeing suspect. With more than a hint of pride Tim watched as Lucy placed cuffs on the man and hauled him to his feet. Tim smiled and Lucy grinned back. Minutes later the others were rounded up and the officers began to herd the arrestees into the waiting squads. 

******  
Both suspects were in the back of their shop. Tim saw Lucy was shivering. The rain had been heavy when they'd walked into the garage. Now his rookie was soaked. Tim found a blanket from another officer's open shop and gently ushered Lucy around the corner of the garage out of sight of everyone else. Lucy was protesting by the time they came to a stop and Tim wrapped the blanket around her.

“I'm fine, Tim.”Lucy said as she started to push the blanket away.

“You're shivering.”Tim responded firmly as he tightened his hold on the blanket.

It was still raining though now a drizzle. Tim knew he really should get her back in the shop and return to the station. Yet in that moment Tim was transfixed. Lucy was beautiful even with her hair wet and uniform soaked. Instinct told Tim he couldn't let this pass. If he was to know how Lucy felt about him Tim knew he wouldn't have a better opportunity. Glancing around them once more to make sure they were alone Tim inched closer.

“Tim.”Lucy said softly her eyes locked on his.

Tim smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bond  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy gasped in surprise and shock as Tim kissed her. He was kissing her! Then sensation shot through Lucy making her toes curl and she leaned into the kiss. Lucy felt Tim's hands in her hair and she kissed him back. Her brain wondered about this change but she'd sensed it between them long before the kidnapping. Lucy had tried to reason with herself that the trauma had magnified her imagination. That whatever was between them wouldn't become reality. After all Tim was her T.O.

Now Lucy shoved all the negativity to the back of her mind. One thing she had learned from the kidnapping was to treasure everything. At that moment the feel of Tim's lips on hers and the chemistry lighting up between them was the greatest treasure. Somehow Lucy knew that everything else including the training she had left would work itself out. 

“That answers a question.”Tim murmured when they came up for air.

“What question?”Lucy asked a little dazed.

Tim laughed softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I was trying to get up the courage to ask if you felt anything for me outside of friendship.”Tim explained huskily.

Lucy's knees were weak and she was grateful for the building that she was leaning against. She blinked rain out of her eyes and reached up with a shaky hand to touch Tim's right cheek. He was looking at her with such gentle tenderness it took Lucy's breath away. With an effort she gathered herself and kissed him once more. Tim reluctantly stepped back as the kiss broke. He brushed a wet strand of hair away from Lucy's face as he spoke.

“When we get back I'm going to talk to Grey.”Tim stated softly. “You'll have a new T.O tomorrow to finish your training.”

“Will you get in trouble?”Lucy asked worriedly as they began walking back to the shop.

“Grey's not going to be happy.”Tim replied honestly. “But he also knows we're not the first T.O and rookie to become involved.”

“Okay.”Lucy replied quietly as they got into the shop.

The ride back to the station was only broken by the police radio and the occasional squabble from the back seat. Lucy and Tim were both lost in their own thoughts. Lucy's thoughts and emotions were spinning. She'd heard from Rachel that she and Tim weren't dating any longer. Lucy had just never dreamed her life would take this turn. The next few weeks were going to be a test of her and Tim's relationship. She really hoped they'd weather the storms because Lucy didn't want to lose Tim's friendship.  
******  
It was another hour before the thieves they brought in were processed and in holding cells. Lucy had told Tim she wanted to be with him when he talked to Grey. Tim had finally won that battle saying she needed to start on the reports from the raid. Lucy had looked like she wanted to protest but had reluctantly turned and headed to the bull pen. Tim had felt a pang of guilt as she walked away. The last thing he'd wanted was to add more stress to her life. Things would settle down soon. To do that he first had to deal with his C.O. Straightening his shoulders Tim turned and headed for Grey's office.

*****  
Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall of the bull pen and tried to ignore the niggle of worry. She hadn't seen or heard from Tim since he'd went to talk to Grey. Granted since they'd returned to the station and processed the thieves it hadn't really been that long. There hadn't been that much left of their shift.   
As she looked away from the clock Lucy couldn't help but think of Talia Bishop. She'd been John Nolan's first T.O. The woman had warned her of romantic entanglements and how it reflected on female officers. At the time Lucy had been involved with John. That secret had thankfully remained a secret. Lucy knew Talia wouldn't approve of Tim and Lucy following their hearts. 

“Hey.”Tim called as he entered the bull pen.

Lucy smiled as he neared the desk she was sitting at. He looked tired but Tim returned her smile. Lucy took that as a good sign.

“I was starting to worry.”Lucy confessed as Tim pulled a chair over to her desk and sat down.

“Sorry; there was a lot to hash out.”Tim replied quietly.

“How angry was he?”Lucy asked anxiously.

“Not very.”Tim said with an amazed shake of his head. “He wasn't surprised either.”

“The kidnapping.”Lucy surmised softly.

“He and I have worked together for several years.”Tim continued with a nod. “When you were taken Grey saw how much it rattled me.”

Lucy nodded.

“Lopez and I are switching boots. You'll start with her tomorrow.”Tim said as he reached for Lucy's right hand taking it in his.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she looked at their entwined hands.

“Reports are done.”Lucy commented as she inched her chair closer.

“Good.”Tim replied. “Ready to get out of here? We can get dinner.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Tim Bradford?”Lucy teased.

“Guess I am.”Tim said as he stood. “Want to have dinner with me, Lucy Chen?”

“Would love to.”Lucy replied.

“Meet you by the locker room in fifteen.”Tim stated.

Lucy felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she watched Tim leave. She'd been so worried about the consequences but now they could just move forward and enjoy their new life together.


End file.
